Sons of Gabriel
A resistance group lead by Gabriel Falen that seeks to overthrow Lucias and free Skypiea. The army consists of both Skypieans and Shandians. The army consists primarily of both ground troops and Falcon Riders . Roster *'Gabriel' - Married to Sara, they have an five year old daughter named Maria. User of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel . Can usually be found singing to the children and raising the moral of the Sons. Prefers to avoid fighting and is considered a pacifist. He is the leader of the Sons of Gabriel and younger brother to Lucias. *'Sara' - 2nd in command of the Sons of Gabriel and wife to Gabriel. She was with Gabriel when Gan Fall was killed. She is the driving military force behind the Sons, while Gabriel serves to raise the moral of the troops, she undertakes making the military decisions and strategy. She is fiercely loyal to her husband and will do anything to protect him. The best Falcon Rider in the Sons. *'Mia' - A Shandian who serves as Scout Master of the Sons of Gabriel. She is a master sniper and snipes enemies from above using her bow atop her Falcon. She has a fiery personality and a sharp tongue. Despite her station and skill, she is often teased about her small stature. The most likely to disappear during conversation. *'Lars' - Mia's oddball brother. Lars is a master swordsman and the best in the army. He is the creator and sole user of Aether Style. He is very fond of telling dramatic and heroic tales, which he is equally fond of making. When he speaks he talks in a dramatic fashion, a habit he rarely drops. Despite his quirks, he is one of the most reliable people in the resistance. The favorite of the children. *'Quacks' - A strange and half crazy member of the Sons of Gabriel. Quacks, named such because when they first recruited him he only spoke by quacking, is the resident weaponsmith of the Sons of Gabriel. Though a master of forging metal weapons, he is unparalled in the art of making explosives. The most likely to blow himself up. *'Laura '- A young shandian who recently joined the Sons of Gabriel. Laura was born with the ability to use Mantra and is immensely skilled in it's usage, having 18 years worth of experience using it. As such she has been given the title "Foreseer", as she uses her ability to predict enemy attacks and avoid major skirmishes. She also serves as a doctor in the resistance. Undefeated at poker. *'Falric' - A Shandian who serves as the Falcon Master for the resistance. It is his duty to train both the falcons and their riders for battle. He is fiercly protective (and stubborn) when it comes to his falcons and is considered 2nd only to Sara in riding them. He uses a pair of unique hammers, both of which have Thunder Dials inside them. The most likely to hold his beer. Category:Skypiea